Bad Company
by Mander08
Summary: It's the second part of Lives of the Dead. There's a werewolf in the Berkshires and The Winchesters are here to stop it. But bad history has a tendency to repeat itself, will the same thing happen now like it did 10 years ago? Review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okie, so I am alive. Yay for that. Um the description of this store isn't entirely acurate, only because I havent been in this store for years (For it had closed down awhile ago)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, John, The '67 Chevy Impala, The general store, the house on the top of the hill that will appear later in the story( That belongs to my father) Anything else that belongs to the town of Washington/Becket and anything that Kripke owns. I DO HOWEVER own my original characters which in this chapter include the mystery woman, Luc and Leon. :Clears throat: ye-ah. ok let's start the story now.  
Disclaimer part2: I don't own the title of the story either. It is owned by the Classic Rock band Bad Company. ( I named the story when i was writing it in my english class, 'cause we were watching a movie and this song was playing.) **

* * *

The old '67 Chevy Impala pulled into the small parking lot of the general store, a small building, painted brown on top with whitish-gray bricks starting from the ground to about an average sized persons chest. Windows displayed across the front of the building, a wooden staircase on the right that lead to the second floor. Off to the left of the store there was a gas pump, in which the Impala was, at the moment, parked in front of. 

The engine of the car rumbled to a stop, as the black beauty sat there letting itself cool down. Just as the quiet was beginning to take over, the doors on the passenger side creaked open quietly. The guy in the front seat, who threw his long legs out and stood, stretching his arms over his head, trying to get all the soreness out of his body. The other guy in the backseat got out, doing the same thing as the other and began to look around.

The locals looked at them strangely, as if they had never seen another human soul in this unpopulated town of Becket/Washington. They looked at the car, the black-four-door Chevy Impala, which really, it stuck out. There weren't many of those cars left around here any more, so the locals tend to remember the classics. But they couldn't figure out where they remembered this one from.

The two men closed their doors just as the door on the drivers side opened up revealing a man with a tired and rugged look. He closed the door, putting on his jacket in the process and then went over to the opposite side of the car where the two younger men were.

A woman walked out the store as two of the three men came closer to the door. Mid twenties, long black silky hair pulled loosely in a bun, a body that would make any man – or woman- feel light headed. Her skin a beautiful golden tan and hazel eyes that could hypnotize anyone. Blue jeans tight – but not to tight- against her long legs, her red tank top stopping just short of the top of her blue jeans, which left her small yellow butterfly tattoo, visible to all those who wanted to see it.

The taller of the two men walked in through the door first, leaving the other in the cool air of the Berkshires. The woman walked past him, walking over to the corner of the building, looking back at the man with her piercing eyes and gave him a small smile before she disappeared behind the corner of the building.

"Dean?" Sam walked back out the door after a few seconds, waving his hand in front of his brothers face, causing him to jerk his head back and turn his head sharply towards Sam. "Dude, close your mouth man, you're catching flies."

"Shut up." Dean said glaring at his brother.

"Let's go man, dad said we had to hurry."

"Yeah yeah." Dean nodded his head, looking back at the corner of the building quickly before turning to follow his brother into the door.

The store, a dimly lighted large room, that had three isles that went all the way to the back of the store and stopped at the soda machines. The isle off to the left going past the register, the isle to the right going past the counter where they served coffee and other hot drinks, and the isle in the middle that had shelves on both sides. There was an isle in the back of the store that went past all the isles and the soda machines, which lined the back wall completely minus the gap that led to the back door.

AS soon as they walked in Dean walked over to the counter, telling the cashier they needed the gas pump and handed twenty dollars over. They were only in there for roughly ten minutes, picking up some food and drinks that would hold them off until they could find a place to eat that didn't cost a fortune, which wasn't a tough thing to do around here. But the conversation that Dean and Sam had with the cashier made Sam rethink this whole hunt.

"You're not from around here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, just came to visit." Sam said giving the young cashier a smile.

"You got family here?" The cashier, a kid about the same height as Dean, roughly the same age as Sam, said. His dark brown hair was short and spiky, blue-green eyes, and both ears pierced with two earrings in each. He wore a tight black shirt, making his skin look paler than it really was.

"No we're actually visiting some old friends." Dean said.

'_If he only knew.'_ Sam thought to himself as he looked over at his brother.

"So it's like your taking a vacation huh?"

"yeah you can say that." Sam replied.

"Don't you have school?" The cashier said smirking slightly. "You don't look like the type to skip school." Sam gave a genuine smile back. "I take it your the youngest." Sam nodded. "I know how that feels. I'm the youngest in a family of six."

"Wow big family." Sam said. _This kid looks familiar and him being the youngest in a family of six... why do I feel like I know him?_

"Leon, Sully is paying you to work, not to talk." A tall guy, a little over six feet, said as he walked out of the back room. Dean looked over at him, seeing the same long black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail just like he had seen on the woman earlier.

"Sorry Luc." The kid, known as Leon, said before looking back at Dean and Sam. "That'll be $10.90."

Sam pulled out his wallet, after him and Dean shared a look for a few seconds, pulling out eleven dollars and handing it to Leon. He waited for the the ten cents in change before grabbing the bag and walking towards the door before noticing that Dean wasn't following him. He looked over at his brother, watching him stare at Luc.

Strands of his black hair had fallen out of the pony tail, going limply to their places at the sides of his face. His grayish tinted green eyes staring back at Deans green ones. His upper body clad in a loose fitted white t-shirt. Legs dress in black jeans that went down past the shoelaces of his black combo boots.

"Dean, let's go." Sam said, his voice giving up the fact that he was a little nervous about the look that his brother and Luc were sharing. Sam slowly walked back to his brother, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards himself until he finally moved. And when he did, he smiled weakly at Leon and Luc and dragged Dean towards the door.

"Have a nice day Dean and Sam." Luc said following the two brothers with his eyes until they disappeared into their car and drove off down the street.

"That was them." Luc said walking over to the taller version of himself and stared out the window after the car.

"Don't worry about it kid." Luc replied calmly.

"Should we tell the others?"

"In due time, Leon. In due time. Go finish your work so you don't get in trouble." Leon hesitated slightly and then nodded. Leaving his spot by Lucs side to go over to the soda machines in the back, so he could finish stocking them like he had been doing before he heard the bell on the door ring.

* * *

**A/N: Well? was that good... or was it completely pointless and should just stop it now:laughs: **

**Cassius: Press the review button.  
Cain: It makes her happy  
Terryal: and it's a good thing when she is happy. So press the button.  
**


	2. I'm not Okay

A/N: I edited this chapter... but only the ending of it , 'cause I didn't like how I ended it before... so hopefully now it's better.

A/N2: Oh and the title of this chapter belongs to My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall in the Berkshires, the sun slowly going behind the tree line in the west. The clouds a beautiful shade of orange, red, purple and pink along the horizon. It was a warm night, despite the forecast of "high in the 60's, with a small chance of rain. Small chance however means it is going to pour. Thankfully though it hard only started to drizzle at the moment, and that was a good thing for the Winchesters.

They had left their motel room, at seven, making their way up towards the woods from the general store on up. They went passed the green bridge, that was to the right of the store, and made a left turn, driving until they were sure no one could see the '67 Chevy Impala from the road or houses. All three of them got out of the car, grabbing the weapons they would need from the hidden compartment in the trunk and headed off in the directions they had come in, only once they got near the green bridge, they made a left and began to head up the hill.

(roughly 25 minutes later)

**SAMs POV**

We've been sitting in these woods for 15 minutes, just waiting for this werewolf to come into site. There is nothing though, no sign of it anywhere, no broken branches, no paw prints, not even claw marks in the trees. I kept looking over at Dean, I could see he was getting anxious, he hated to just sit around. Dad wondered off deeper into the woods – as if we weren't deep enough into them as it was. Dean and I had remained silent, years of training told us that you should keep your mouth shut otherwise you will end up getting yourself killed. But at times like these was normally the time Dean starts to talk, and he wasn't.

It worries me, not enough to put me into shear panic, but enough to make me wish that we weren't here. Seeing Dean back up in the Berkshires, the place I never wanted to be again. Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful place (well some places not everywhere) but it brings back bad memories. Even though I was eleven when it all went down, I don't think I will ever be able to get the image of Dean the destroyed – physically and mentally- out of my head.

I wasn't there, so I only remember what my father told had happened. He said that after he grabbed Dean - before he started going after Cain- he started running towards his car. Normally he wouldn't run from a hunt, but he took initiative this time and saved Dean from certain death – and I thank him for that. He had lost sight of the other boy – Blake- but he had Dean and that's what he cared about.

Out of nowhere the werewolf, he wasn't sure if it was the same one that got Cain, lunged out from the trees, taking my father and Dean down to the ground. Deans momentum brought him to his knees, but as soon as he began to stand up – my guess is that he was going to try to run back in the direction they had come from to get Cain- the werewolf turned all its attention towards him. It had lunged at him, slicing its claws across my brothers stomach, leaving behind a torn shirt and three gashes across his mid-section. Only one of those marks can be seen clearly now, the other two faded enough where you have to actually know where he got cut to see them, and even then it was hard to see the lightness of them.

My father then decided to kill the suspense by telling me that he got up and shot the thing dead and carried Dean back to the truck, and drove back to the trailer we were staying at. Which so conveniently was placed next to the Big green and gray farmhouse, the home of the Lassiters – Cain's home.

Dean never really talked about it . I wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't want to push the subject. The one time I did was a few years after the incident, and he said he had no clue what I was talking about. For some reason I believed him, even though he had nightmares about it for the longest time, but I think it was partially because of the medicine my father kept giving him. But mostly I think it's because it sub conscious is trying to protect him and buried that memory deep and doesn't want it to emerge.

Ever since we got here though, it's like that memory refuses to stay buried. In the past two days, he has stopped over ten times in random places and just stared, that look on his face like he was trying to remember something. Although I'm not sure if that is a good. It might help him to face the problem ... but it could also send him into a psychotic break,

"Dude, I got it!" His voice seemed so loud in the quietness of the woods. I looked up from the leaf buried ground and turned my head towards my brother, who was sitting a few feet away from me on a giant rock.

"Got what?"

"Those people at the store we were at the other day." His eyes shone wildly in the darkness. I could see him looking down at me, as if he could see as clearly in the dark as he could in the light. "I know them."

"Have you been thinking about them since we got here?" I could see the sheepish grin that came to his face and I just shook my head. So he was starting to remember, I think I will just hope for the best. "How do you know them?"

"I don't know."

phew.

"But they look really familiar. This whole town does. It's like I've been here before."

"Oh." ... what else was I supposed to say?

"Have we?"

"Have we what?" That's it play dumb Sam. (You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes at myself.)

"Been here before."

I was about to answer... whether or not I would answer truthfully or not, I don't know. But I head some of the dry leafs crunching and I could see Dean get into position atop of the rock, his gun pointing downwards, his eyes stalking the darkness. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end, and my whole body tensed, my grip on my own shotgun tightened, and I was ready to shot at the first thing I saw moving.

... Good thing I didn't though... otherwise me and Dean would be on our own.

(Regular POV)

"I thought I told you boys to keep quiet." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. The voice cut clearly through the new quiet that had formed once Dean and Sam had heard the leaves.

"Dad." You could hear the soft release of air from both Dean and Sam, who had both been holding their breath as they waited for whoever it was to appear. "We were still keeping a lookout."

"I'm sure you were. But I still told you to keep quiet. You could have gotten yourselves killed."

"But we didn't." Sam said dropping his weapon to his side as he walked up to his father.

"Sam." That warning tone cut this their fathers voice, which told Sam – without actually having to say the words- that that wasn't the point. "Dean," John said glancing over at his eldest son. "Get down here."

Dean made a face of disappointment, he didn't really know why, but sitting up there comforted him, he felt safe. But Dean followed the order like a good soldier, and made his way off the rock, scaling down the side of it with ease. As soon as he hit the ground, a low rumble cut threw the breathless air. All three Winchesters raised their guns at the same time, looking around them with wide eyes.

"Keep you eyes sharp." John said, slowly walking off to the left of Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam nodded at each other, turning in slow circles, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like a big massive form with glowing eyes. The growl began to get louder, and to Dean it sounded closer than ever. He looked up towards the sky, there were no trees above him, just the black night sky with so many stars that even Dean thought it was beautiful. The full moon shown brightly down into the woods and show cased Dean, illuminating him from the darkness around him.

And that's when it hit him, figuratively and literally. The werewolf tackled Dean from the front, his gun flew from his hands as the snarling face of the werewolf came inches away from Deans. The weight trapped Dean against the leaf buried ground as he struggled to bring his arms up towards his face, trying his best to block those sharp teeth from connecting with his face, every now and then trying to reach for the largest stick he could find.

He felt the werewolves claws rip into his chest like a knife through butter, leaving three deep gashes in it's path. Pain shot through Dean's body like electricity, searing and dulling at the same time. He heard himself scream out in pain as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. He could hear his father and his brother yelling his name, as he felt all of his energy begin to drain out of him.

And then he heard the gunshot.

The werewolf staggered back a few inches, snarled at them all, and that's when John noticed it. It definitely wasn't the same werewolf as last time. The eyes were different, not the usual yellow like they had been, but a deep green the size of orbs gazing at them through the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Was it any better?

... Do I still have readers? If I do ... review please, let me know I'm still loved.


	3. Roses

A/N: Hi. I'm back... this chapter is a little short. I'm hoping it turned out good.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... except for the two characters at the end of the chapter. The title of this chapter belongs to Poets of the Fall and the song doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter other than the fact that roses are red... as is blood.

* * *

Sam went to his knees, falling by his older brothers side, his hands automatically going to Deans bleeding chest. His face was becoming pale, even in the moonlight Sam could see his brothers , once tan complexion, draining away. Sam wasn't thinking about who had heard the painful cries from his brother, he wasn't thinking about going after the werewolf like his father had done.

He wasn't thinking about all the blood that covered Deans once gray t-shirt.

He wasn't thinking about all the blood that, no matter how much pressure he put on the wounds, was still soaking into his shirt.

He was only thinking about Dean and how, even in this state, he was invincible, and how the injuries wouldn't stop him from the hunt.

"Dean, open your eyes." Sam said forcefully as he applied more pressure to the wounds. "Dean!" He yelled as his brothers head slowly began to drift to the left.

Deans head snapped back quickly, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to bring his hands up to his chest. Trying to the best of his ability to move his brothers hands away from him.

"Dean, come on man, wake up."

Sam could hear his brother wheezing, trying to catch his breath while not moving his chest up and down with every breath. He could feel his brothers body shaking softly beneath his hands, groaning in pain every time his chest moved. After a few seconds of listening to Deans painful breathing, his eyes slowly opened, just in time for John, who was running back as fast as he could. John knelt down beside his oldest son, looking over to Sam to find out the damage.

"It's just the claw marks, they're not all deep from what I can see here, but there are some pretty deep spots and they won't stop bleeding, and if I put any more pressure on them I'm gonna hurt Dean even more, and I -."

"Sam," John said cutting Sam off, trying to think of what to say to a rambling Sam. "It's going to be alright."

It's the best he could think of.

"Alright? Alright?!" Sam said loudly, not hiding his frustration from his father. "You call this alright! How can this possibly be alright?"

"Sam. Stop yelling... at dad." Sam looked down at his brother, watching as his eyes slowly began to close. "It's ... not his .. fault."

"Dean. Son, open your eyes." His eyes slowly began to open as he looked over at his father. "Sam, let's get him back to the motel. We will figure out what to do in the morning."

13131313131313131313131313

"He's not here." The voice cut through the quietness of the large, dimly lit, room. "He won't be until daylight, you know that."

"What's your point Terryal?" Another voice said.

Terryal tore his eyes away from his book, and gently placed it on his chest, careful as to not lose his place. He looked over to his brother, standing by the only window that peered out into the yard.

"I just don't see why you trouble yourself in looking for him, Cassius."

"Because he's our brother and he deserves to have someone trouble over him."

The one known as Cassius stared back out the window into the darkness of the night. He had been doing this every month of every year for the past ten years, give or take a few months. Nothing had changed, and nothing will change. He will always do this, until the day he died. Watching out the window, waiting for his brother to get home from his nighttime hunts.

And then after it's all done, they have some normal-ness for a little while until it all starts again.

* * *

A/N: Good? yay? non? Review please.


End file.
